


Worth Every Tear

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mild torture, Nightmares, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Worth Every Tear

It hurt. I crawled forward on one arm, the other holding a wound across my stomach. It hurt so much, but I had to keep going. There was no dying. Not here, not now: this wasn’t the end of my journey and I refused to let it become that.

“Wind?”

I looked down, seeing blood dripping onto the sand beneath me. Nausea flooded over me, and I closed my eyes tightly. Don’t need to look down, don’t need to look at all, just need to crawl. I clawed at the ground, trying to pull myself forward, away from whatever was behind me. What was behind me?

“Wind.”

I couldn’t remember but it was  _ bad _ . It hurt me. My stomach hurt so bad. Sharp, stabbing pain, like someone was stabbing me repeatedly. My breathing echoed in my ears, loud and heavy. I glanced down, looking at my wound. My tunic was torn, blood-covered and the wound was… Gone? Blood covered my hand but there was nothing on my stomach.

“Huh?” I exclaimed. I sat up on my knees, staring at my hands, then at my stomach. Before I could move again, there was a knife to my throat and a strong hand on my arm.

“Move and you die, Link,” a deep, growling voice stated. I squirmed in the man’s grasp.

“Wind!”

“Get. Off. Me!” I snarled, shoving all my weight backwards into the man. I flipped around and saw a man who looked exactly like me, but completely black and grey. Shadow Link.

“What do you want?” I spat, fear and anger mixing within me

“I want you  _ dead _ ,” He growled, and charged with the sharp knife he held. I went for my sword, realizing it wasn’t there the same time Shadow Link reached me. He shoved me onto my back, and I fell with a  _ thud _ . He stood above me, laughing. I tried to scramble away, but he stomped down on my chest. I gasped for air, pain surging through me.

“Wind, wake up!”

The knife in his hand glinted dangerously, and he cackled, leaning down, pressing down with his foot. I wheezed, cold terror filling me.

“Goodbye, Link,” He whispered before plunging the knife into my chest. 

I shot up with a yelp, grabbing my chest.

“Wind!” A voice next to me spoke, loud and concerned. My breathing was labored, and my eyes were wide, but I wasn’t seeing anything. I could only see the knife coming down into my chest. I could feel it slide into my heart, could feel the pain shooting through me. I could feel it all. I turned to the side and vomited.

“Wind, man, are you– I mean– um, let it out,” The voice said, obviously disgusted. I wiped my mouth and glanced behind me, where the voice was coming from. Four. The blacksmith looked revolted but concerned. I blinked at him. He rubbed his neck and looked down.

“You good, Wind? It sounded like you were having a nightmare…” Four spoke softly and I bristled in anger and embarrassment.

“I don’t have nightmares!” I yelled at him, shoving him away from me. I glared at him, all the while thinking of the knife plunging into my chest. I felt like vomiting again, but I kept it together.

Four raised his hands in surrender. Muttering, he said something that sounded like, “Damn, was just asking.” I hissed at him, still glaring. He backed away, with a snarky, “Sorry for caring.”

I felt bad, I really did, but I couldn’t let him see me as weak. I couldn’t let  _ any _ of them see me as weak. I was already the youngest, and barely could get them to call me a man. If they found out I had nightmares, Legend would never shut up and Time would treat me like a child again! Not. Happening.

I glanced around and winced. Most of the others were awake and looking at me. Time, in particular, was watching me like a hawk, glare in his eye like I was a particularly gross monster he would have to destroy. I glared back, struggling to maintain eye contact with the large man as he got up and walked over to me.

“Wind. That was very unkind of you to yell at Four for trying to help you. You’re acting like a child. Apologize,” His voice left no room for argument, but I wasn’t having it. Crossing my arms, I sneered.

“I don’t think I will, Old Man,” Time blinked, shock flashing through his eye before he glared once more.

“Wind,” He said warningly.

“Time,” I said sassily. I wasn’t going to take this from some old guy who didn’t even deserve to be the unchallenged leader.

“What is your problem today? A bad dream is no excuse to argue,” Time started to lecture but I cut him off.

“My problem is you all not treating me like an equal. My  _ problem _ is you all treating me like I’m young and dumb, like I didn’t fight Ganon, like I don’t know anything,” Time tried to interrupt, but I was on a roll. All my bottled up rage spewed over. “My problem is that you are the unchallenged leader, even though you are nothing but older than the rest of us. My problem is that you call me a child when I’ve seen and done things no child should ever do! My problem is you, Time!”

Time stood there in shock, staring at me. They all were. I growled angrily, standing up and grabbing my tunic before taking off into the woods. None of them even bother to try and stop me.

I walked a long while, grumbling and kicking the occasional rock out of my way. Rage filled my every part, boiling over in a rambling tyrate.

“Oh, you think you’re so cool, Mr. I Fought The Moon, shut up, you’re no better than the rest of us,” I griped, stomping down a hill. I could see a small sandbar at the bottom, where it met the bend of a river. A perfect place to pout. I mean, think.

“Screw Captain Leader Man, he’s just a dumb old man,” I muttered, sitting down by the river’s edge. Staring at my reflection, I was lost in thought when I heard it. The snap of a branch. I whipped around, snarl on my face, only to see a rabbit staring at me, wide black eyes and twitching nose. I deflated with a sigh. Just a silly ol’ rabbit. Suddenly, there was a knife at my throat and a voice in my ear. I tensed, ready to throw my attacker off but I froze, thinking of the knife plunging into my chest.

“You are going to stay perfectly still and do  _ everything _ I say,” The voice was deep and rough, and I nodded, fearfully.

“ _ Good _ .” Then, a sharp pain at my temple, and the whole world went black.

-

When I finally came to, I hurt like I have never hurt before. The entirety of my body ached, like someone had beat me ruthlessly. I groaned, attempting to curl in on myself, but I couldn’t move. My arms felt like they were chained above me. I opened my eyes, looking up. Oh. They were. I shook my arms, testing the chains. Damn, they were strong and definitely not going anywhere. 

I looked down and saw a chain wrapped around my waist and chains on my ankles. I didn’t bother fighting against them, knowing I’d just be wasting my energy. Glancing around, I took in my surroundings. I was obviously in some kind of cell, metal bars to one side of me. The room was dark, and I could hear a dripping noise coming from one corner.

“So, a child hero,” A voice echoed through my cell. I turned my head and stared into the darkness behind the metal bars. I didn’t answer, but glared towards the voice. A chuckle resounded, obviously amused by it.

“We’ll see how much a hero you and your friends are,” The voice continued, followed by a clicking noise. A bright light, then sharp pain flooded my body, shaking my chains violently. I shook along with it, biting my tongue to stay quiet. It was like fighting electric chu-chus, only it never ended. The voice laughed. I cried out in pain, no longer able to bite it back. Clenching my jaw, I tried to ignore the shocking pain. It was hard while being continuously shocked, over and over again. I screamed again, slamming my mouth shut before much sound could get out.

“Ah yes, scream small one, scream so your friends will come and we can kill them,” I whipped my head towards the voice, suddenly scared. This person was using me as  _ bait _ ? I forced a laugh through my teeth. Oh Hylia this hurt, but I would not show pain.

“Bait… is for… fishing,” I gritted out, still writhing against my chains in pain. I would not let this, this, this  _ bastard _ win. A clicking noise rang out and the shocking pain left me. I shivered, still feeling the electricity flowing through me. 

“Bait is for fishing, you are right, child. But it’s also for catching those who commit crimes against the Yiga and their friends,” I opened an eye, staring into the darkness where the voice stood.

“So you’re after Wild,” I said flatly. The voice chuckled.

“I believe that is what you call him, yes,” I sighed, then began giggling, then laughing. I laughed hysterically, loud and high-pitched. I couldn’t stop. “What’s so funny, child? Don’t you realize we could kill you?”

“You don’t know anything about kidnapping do you? You need someone they will care about. I was alone because I fought with them. They don’t care about me. You kidnapped a useless asset, and you will never catch Wild even if they came for me.”

An ugly screech filled my cell as the door opened. I stared into the darkness, waiting for the voice to step forward. I never saw the man. Instead, I got a throwing knife buried in my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. Another one, in the opposite shoulder. Blood poured from both wounds, making me sick to my stomach. Holy Hylia I don’t know if I’ll survive this.

“Then you will suffer for their absence,” was the last thing I heard before I passed out once more.

-

I was floating.

I looked down and saw Tetra’s ship, proud and huge. I smiled. I could see Tetra and Aryll talking at the bow of the ship. I waved to them, and they waved back. It was nice seeing them. I missed them. Why did I miss them?

I was next to them and we were laughing. It was nice. Nico came over and started talking to me, but I couldn’t hear him, I could only see his lips move. I asked him what he was saying, but he only shook his head and left. I was confused, but Tetra got my attention and I no longer cared about Nico and what he had to say. I only cared about Tetra and Aryll.

“Wind!” Aryll shouted, her voice lower than I remembered. I cocked my head to the side and stared at her. Since when was her hair brown?

“Wind, please,” Tetra said from the other side of me. When had she let her hair down out of the bun? And why was part of it pink? I took a step back, and found myself falling. I screamed.

“Wind! Wind, please stay with us,” Aryll said but that wasn’t her voice. Whose voice was that?

“Wind, damn it, Link, open your eyes and look at us!” Tetra cried, but it wasn’t her voice either. It sounded like…

“Legend?” I muttered, my eyes opening slightly. The man in question crouched on one side of me, holding my hand. My eyes rolled to the other side of me. “Hyrule?”

Hyrule leaned down and rubbed my arm gently. I winced, pain shooting through me. It couldn’t be.

“What… are you actually here?” I questioned.

“Yes, Wind, we’re here,” Hyrule said, his voice soft. “We’re getting you out of here,”

I nodded and the world felt faint and unreal.

“Tell Time… ‘m sorry for…” I said, as I watched spots dance in my sight. I was confused about why they were there, and I couldn’t remember why I was sorry, but I knew I was. The world became darkness, and I floated away.

-

“Leave him be! Do you see his shoulders? Did you see his wrists? The poor guy is hurt and needs rest, Time!” A voice cried. I scrunched my nose up and turned my head away. Too loud… could they be quiet?

“We need to get away from the Yiga before they kidnap anyone else,” Was the firm reply.

“Who died and made you leader?” A different voice interjected. I groaned. The voices fell silent for a moment.

“See what you’ve done? You woke him up with your arguing. You should be ashamed, all of you,” Yet another voice I couldn’t place but knew that I should recognize. I felt someone kneel down next to me. I groaned again, turning my head towards them and willing my eyes open. Hyrule.

“‘Rule?” I mumbled. He smiled softly at me.

“Yes Wind. How you feeling?” I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.

“Like Hylia hates me,” I finally replied. Hyrule chuckled gently.

“You really got hurt so we’ll be staying here for a few days while you heal. I need you to sit up if you can and drink this,” Hyrule said, pushing what felt like a potion container into my hand. I nodded and attempted to push myself up. Fire burned down my arms and I yelped, dropping the container and crashing to the ground.

Hyrule gently placed a hand on my back and pushed me up, pain filling my arms. I opened my eyes again, not remembering closing them. I took the potion gently and drank it part of it. It tasted horrible. I bit my lip and continued drinking it, a tear rolling down one cheek. It was followed by more tears, and by the time I had finished the potion, I was full-on sobbing.

“I’m-m s-sorry-y,” I choked out. I looked up and made eye contact with Time. “I’m-m-m sor-r-ry I called you a p-problem, T-Time. I didn’t m-mean it. And I’m-m sorry I got caught by the Y-Yiga,” I sobbed. Time fell to his knees in front of me.

“Wind. This wasn’t your fault, I promise. You were right. I’m only the leader because I appear to be the oldest and most experienced but I’m not. It’s okay to question me. This wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have known the Yiga were going to kidnap you. I promise it’s okay,” Time said so softly, rubbing my arm gently. I sobbed all the harder from his words. We all stayed like that for hours. It was hard, but it was worth every tear.


End file.
